Coma
by seasprite15
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on the jewel and changes time, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome caught the whole Shikon No Tama, as it whizzed in the air towards her. Landing on her feet, she chose the split second before impact to make the wish. She grasped the jewel hard in her palms, closed her eyes, and yelled through the commotion around her. "I wish the jewel had never been made and that Naraku had never existed!" And with that reality imploded.

Kagome was blind, dumb, floating in the darkness of her mind. She had no weight, no body, no eyes, no mouth, free and floating was all she felt. Then awareness came back with a rush. Kagome felt something hard and plastic inside her throat that made her instantly gag and hack, her throat convulsed trying to shove the object out. Weak hands suddenly grabbed the plastic protrusion and pulled, sliding it out of her throat an inch at a time. Suddenly sensors around her, big bulking machines started screaming and shrieking alarms signaling certain death.

Kagome sat up and re-learned how to breath, she leaned weakly against the hospital bed, a woman rushed in a panicked look on her face, until her eyes focused on Kagome. It was her mother, she smiled tears sprang instantly from her eyes as she hugged Kagome tight. "How?" was all Kagome could lurch out of her battered throat. Kagome's mother handed her a cup with straw, Kagome drank thirstily. "Sweetie, you were in an accident, don't you remember? You fell down the well head first, and it sent you into a coma." Kagome blinked at her uncomprehendingly. She cleared her throat to speak. "But how did you get me back from the feudal era?"

Kagome's mom made a worried face, and checked her forehead for a fever. "What are you talking about, you didn't go anywhere."

Kagome's mind refused to think that it was all fake, maybe her mom just meant one time she fell in the well. Kagome coughed and cleared her throat, "How long have I been out? Inuyasha must be really worried by now."

Her mothers eyes grew big, and she leaned a little away from her. "Who is Inuyasha?" It was Kagome's turn to look worried. "But mom you've met him, you know white fluffy ears, red hakama, silver white hair, is rude all the time." Kagome could never forget Inuyasha, he was definitely one of a kind. Then her mother shook her head. "Dear, I have never met anyone like that. You have been in a coma for a year, you cant have met anyone."

Kagome's eyes bugged. A year! And her mom didn't know Inuyasha, which means that she never met him. And that means that all that time, all the work, the searching, the almost dying, Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango... None of it happened. She had been dreaming it all in her coma. Kagome's mind was reeling, the past year that she had been in the feudal era had changed her, and chiseled and defined her. All the stress and worry and plight and misery never happened, and it meant nothing.

A sob came out of her mouth before she even realized what she was feeling, then tears flooded her eyes and the sobs kept coming, one after the other. The past year of her life, the one that never happened, mad pain come sobbing and broken from her heart. Her mother held her, confused but quiet, willing to give comfort even if she didn't really understand why. After awhile, Kagome calmed and wiped away her tears, and pulled away from her mom and sighed. "I'm okay now. What day is it?" Her mom smiled softly at her. "It's a miracle, its been exactly one year since you fell in, so its April 4Th, your 16Th birthday."

Kagome was finally home, after hours of nurses and doctors looking at her to make sure she wouldn't relapse from her miraculous recovery. They did everything they needed to get out of the hospital to be able to leave. Kagome was dead tired, being in a bed for a year, had weakened her. She was visibly thinner, all her muscles had shrunk without being used, and she was white as a sheet from never seeing sun, and she was so hungry it hurt. Kagome laid down on the couch, and her mother started making her food and dinner. In the morning, grandpa had gone to see a friend at the old people's home, and Souta was in school. It had just been a normal day for her mother, going to see Kagome everyday during her morning shopping, never expecting her to wake up. It would be a huge surprise to see her home, and her mother looked forward to their home being happy again. Kagome asked her mom how she was going to pass high school a year behind, which her mother had already though of it. Her mom was going to hire a tutor and Kagome was to be home schooled.

Kagome was sitting on the couch sipping some warm green tea, and snuggled into a fuzzy blanket she loved. Watching cartoons was not nearly as entertaining as it had been before she went to the feudal era. Her mind decided that the wish on the jewel had changed her history so that none of it had happened. The coma was just the universe's way to cover it all up. So technically she had done all those things, it just doesn't exist _now_ because of her wish. It made her happy and explained the weirdness, and because she didn't have any better ideas. Kagome thought about the well, she resisted the temptation to just go look at it, she was scared it wouldn't work, and scared it would. It was the only thing linking her to the past.

She understood that this was a chance to live a normal life now, in the time she was supposed to be in. Yet, Kagome was sad that friends that she had grown so close to were gone. The connection you make with people who you have gone through life threatening situations and saving each others lives, is a very small but strong bond, linking you with that person for the rest of your life. She had lived with them, another family to support each other, she had spent everyday with them, waking up, eating, laughing, crying, sleeping, and dreaming together. How does that just go away?

Depression hit Kagome hard, tears ran down her cheeks, and she cried silently. She felt bitterly alone and confused, broken and weak, a phantom of a living being. Kagome felt so heavy with sadness that she seemed in pain. But determination swelled in her heart, she would go through each day, lead a normal life, at least for her family it would look like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome came down stairs slowly, panting by the time she reached the bottom, and sitting heavily in a chair at the table. It had been two weeks since she woke, and progress was depressingly slow, but there was progress. Her family had been so happy, showering her with love. But Kagome just wanted to be in her room, studying was all she did, having last years math and science books. Her tutor was to come today, and Kagome was nervous, would he/she be a good teacher? Would they be patient with her? She wasn't so good at math...

A surprise to Kagome, that made her feel horrible, was that today was also the first day her mother would start her new job, to help pay the extensive medical bills for the year Kagome was in a coma. Her mother refused to tell Kagome how much it was, only saying that it was worth it having her daughter alive and well.

Soon everyone was gone, and Kagome had the house to herself until the tutor came at noon, Kagome decided that she needed a shower and proper clothes to meet her new teacher. Kagome ate her bowl of cereal fast, and then slowly made her way up the stairs and took a shower. It was already noon when she got out, Kagome wasn't sure what to wear, she wasn't in school so she shouldn't wear her uniform, but shouldn't wear her comfortable house clothes because the tutor is a guest. Kagome decided on her jeans, a white tank top, with a comfortable pink sweat shirt. She was pulling her pants on when the door bell rang. Kagome growled yanking the pants on, throwing the sweater over her head and tubling down the stairs. She grasped the door knob, panting, turned the knob and opened the door, as her knees collapsed, and looking up she met her tutors surprised face. Kagome felt absolute shock!

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped. The relief was to sudden and complete, tears sprang to her eyes and she threw herself at his legs wrapping her arms around him. The startled man just held still not wanting to hurt the sobbing girl. "I thought I'd never see you guys again, I couldn't bring myself to try the well." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Miroku. The young man gazed down at her confused. "I'm sorry miss, but I don't know what your talking about. My name is Katsuo. I'm going to be your tutor."

Kagome looked at him, really looked at him this time. He was wearing some nice black slacks, and a deep purple button up shirt, his dark brown hair hung around his ears getting in his eyes. He had a little roller backpack behind him, that probably had text books in it.

Kagome blushed realizing that this boy was not Miroku and she had flung herself all over him and cried and sobbed at him, she must look crazy, Kagome decided to give him an excuse before it became too awkward.

Kagome backed away from the door a little, enough for him to get inside, while he took off his shoes, she closed the door quietly, and struggled to pull herself up. She shouldn't have run down the stairs, now she was so exhausted she couldn't stand. She shook with the effort to pull herself up. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned to look at Katsuo, he was silently offering to help her up. She grabbed both his forearms, and he hers, together they lifted her up to stand. He was looking at her very intently. "I'm sorry for what happened, I've been really sick lately and I sometimes get confused, please forgive me." She tried to sound calm and rational.

"There's nothing to forgive, it's fine." They both stared at each other a minute. Kagome was bewildered that this boy was the exact copy of Miroku. Katsuo had to be his reincarnation, Kagome was sure this wasn't a coincidence, meeting her friends reincarnation from this time. She was suddenly over taken with joy, she would have her friends back! They may not remember her, but that was OK, she would build new relationships with them. Kagome smiled at him, he gave her a little uncertain smile back.

Kagome wanted to start on her new friendship right away, the first thing to do was to know everything about him. "So how did you become a tutor?" She released his arms and slowly walked towards the living room, flopping down on the couch. Kagome liked doing her homework on the couch, the coffee table used as her desk, and she sometimes got to watch TV while doing it. Katsuo sat down gently beside her. "Well, my parents are paying for my college, but they can't afford to pay for the other things, like food, and my phone, so I signed up for the tutoring program." Kagome nodded, she just couldn't stop smiling. There was an awkward pause... "May I ask, what happened to you?" He didn't want to offend her, Kagome giggled. "It's fine. We have an old well on our property and I guess I fell into it. I was in a coma for one year exactly."

Katsuo was a great tutor, they covered a lot of material, even while laughing and talking too. When it was time for him to leave neither wanted him to. Kagome walked him to the door. They said their goodbyes and their nice meeting yous. Kagome watched him walk away, hope blooming in her heart.

That night at dinner Kagome could not stop talking about her charming tutor, Souta and Gramps teased her, and her mother had a twinkle in her eye, which meant she was plotting grandchildren. Kagome felt happy for the first time since she woke up. She didn't know if she would find her other friends reincarnations, but Miroku was a sign, it was possible. Kagome slept well that night knowing that tomorrow she would do it all again. Kagome also started to make plans, where would she find her other friends?

The next day he was over, he was scheduled to tutor her five days a week. They covered three days worth of material she would have done in school. Kagome decided she needed to do something other than just school work with her new friend. Kagome turned to Katsuo faking seriousness, "Katsuo I've been thinking, we need a break, we've covered an entire weeks study in two days. How about we have a little fun?" Kagome grinned impishly at him, if he was anything like Miroku they could get in lots of trouble together. Katsuo flushed red and looked down at his lap, all he could do was stutter. Kagome's smile wilted, why was he so nervous? "You don't want to?" She asked confused, Miroku was always up for a fun time. Katsuo looked up, eyes large, he was very nervous. "Yeah, yeah I want to, I just... it's kind of fast you know... usually there's like dates and stuff..." Kagome frowned at him, what was he talking about? Dates...oh!

Kagome burst out laughing, he really was still a pervert. Kagome shook her head vigorously. "No! No, I meant go out and do something, like go to lunch or a movie or something!" Katsuo recovered quickly, and smiled silently at her until she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding you." But he didn't look apologetic at all, he seemed to be thinking about how it would have gone if she did mean that. Kagome blushed it was her turn to look down at her lap. She had never had a boy flirt with her like this, Miroku would grope her, Inuyasha didn't flirt, and Hojo was just too nice to flirt with. Katsuo on the other hand, was an older college boy, and he definitely was flirting with her, Kagome liked it.

They went to the WacDonalds around the corner, sitting in a booth chatting and eating their burgers and fries. Kagome found out that he had four siblings, two sisters and two brothers, all younger than him. She told him about the shrine, and she found out he was a Buddhist. There was a lull in the conversation, they were munching on their hamburgers. Kagome then had a thought. She took a drink, cleared her throat, and took the chance. "Could I see yours hands?" He jumped in surprise, and looked at her oddly. Silently he slid his hands palms down onto the table. Kagome felt the tension, and guessed she was right, she softly put her hands over his and turned them over. There on his left hand was a mark, in the center of his palm was a dark red patch, a birth mark.

Kagome took his marked hand and put his palm to her face, large tears slowly slid down her face. They really had succeeded, the curse had been lifted, Miroku must have lived his life normally, like everything was supposed to. Miroku would have grown up at his shrine, happily with his father, probably take a wife and have lots of babies, Sango would have grown up to be a great slayer team with her brother, Inuyasha would have married Kikyo...

She felt so relieved. The proof was on his palm. Katsuo broke her day dreaming by speaking, his face was stony. "How did you know about my birth mark?" Kagome looked at him, she grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears off her face, she gave him melancholy eyes, the shadows of the feudal era behind her eyes. "You would think I'm crazy if I told you." He looked at her deeply, and seemed to find something he could accept. "Try me."

Kagome made him wait until they got back to her house. She took him upstairs to her room, and grabbed the box of tissue on the way there. "It's a touchy thing for me, I hope you don't mind." She went up the stairs ahead of him, today she felt stronger. Half way up the stairs she lost balance, because something had grabbed her butt. She back pedaled, fear laced through her, she did not want to fall down the stairs! Then hands grabbed her butt again and helped support her. When she had her balance she whirled around with an angry blush on her cheeks. "Miroku you pervert! You nearly killed me!" Kagome frowned at herself, she had called him the wrong name again. Katsuo returned her frown and moved to the stair directly below hers, he was still head taller than her. He was angry, "Is this Miroku guy an ex or something?" Kagome calmed. But then smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. Muffled but still understandable, "No, it's you!" Kagome looked up at him, and realized they were way too close. Kagome whipped around and ran up the stairs, and into her room.

Katsuo came in looking very confused, Kagome sat on her bed looking expectantly at him. He took a seat in her desk chair and swivelled closer to her bed that she sat criss cross on. "I can't tell you the whole story now, if you don't run screaming away from me maybe I will tell you all of it eventually." She paused, Kagome thought about it. She really didn't know this guy, and wasn't sure if she should trust him. Would he be able to take it? Would he call the loony bin and have her taken away? Would he leave and never come back?

Kagome reached over and took his left hand again, she held it palm up, caressing the mark with her thumb. "First I will tell you about Miroku. Then if you don't think I'm totally crazy I will tell you the rest. I'm taking a huge chance telling you this, because in the order of the universe now, a year of my life never happened." Katsuo looked at her calmly, waiting.

"Over 500 years ago there was an evil hanyou named Naraku, he traveled Japan wrecking havoc on people's lives. Miroku's grand father was unfortunate enough to happen across Naraku and they battled many times, Naraku always taking the form of a different human. But in the last battle Naraku took the form of a beautiful woman, and when they fought Naraku pierced Miroku's grandfathers hand and cursed him. Saying that the abyssal hole would pass down the generations slowly killing each one, until there was no one left. The hole in his hand was called a wind tunnel, kind of like a black hole to us, everything it sucked in never to come out. Every year the hole in his hand would get bigger until finally it would take over and suck in its bearer. I once visited the site where Miroku's father died, it was a giant crater. When I met Miroku the tunnel in his hand was small, but as he was forced to use it, and time went by, it grew larger and larger. He feared every time he used it he would be sucked in, and always cautioned us to stay away not wanting anyone to die with him. He was searching for Naraku too, and joined our little group. Miroku came from a family of monks, and was one himself. He had great spiritual powers, although he was also a lecher! He was always grabbing Sango's and my butt all the time! Not one day went by he didn't!"

Kagome got excited while telling the story, gesturing and raising her voice. But she quieted down. Kagome looked Katsuo in the eyes, showing the hope she had in hers. "Miroku was a very dear friend of mine, he was wise and brave, and put his friends above himself. He was smart, charming, and devious. He kept secrets, but always had great advice. He was thoughtful and very caring, he wanted a family very much." Kagome sighed and looked down. "The last day I saw him we were in the battle against Naraku, he was dying because he used his wind tunnel to suck up Naraku's poisonous demon bees."

Kagome slid off her bed and stood in front of Katsuo. "When I saw you at the door, I thought you were him. I know that you are not your reincarnation, I understand that better than most." Kagome brushed the hair away from his eyes. "You are Katsuo, but you look very much like Miroku. So please forgive me if I have a little trouble. I want to know you, and become friends with you, I want to see you smile-" Kagome suddenly didn't want to see him smile, she wanted to see him in pain. "Get your hands Off me!" Kagome pushed away from Katsuo and out of his lecherous hands and flopped down on her bed. He was up and right in front of her, standing between her knees, laughing his ass off! Kagome fumed on the bed, glaring up at him, maybe he wasn't nice after all.

Katsuo slowly stopped laughing, a twinkle in his eye, he bent down close to Kagome, eye to eye. "How can I? When your beautiful body is so temptingly close to mine?" Then he kissed her. But not like Kagome ever had before. Inuyasha had kissed her innocently, softly. She'd had had a kiss stolen rough and foul breathed. But this... Katsuo was urgent, forceful,l but delicate,and he wasn't hurting her, or grabbing her. After a second Kagome returned the kiss, moving her lips against his. It only lasted a minute, he pulled away and flopped onto the bed beside her. She turned to him bewildered, and slightly swooning, if that was a real kiss she wanted more! He just stared back at her a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I believe you. Every word. Because every time I see you I get this odd feeling in the back of my head, like I've seen you before, but I know I haven't. And I feel very comfortable around you, and you do seem to know me well. I would like to hear more about all this."


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuo continued to come over as much as Kagome needed tutoring, they put in quite a few extra hours. Every time he left for the day he would kiss her at the bottom of the temple steps, Kagome was really liking where this was going. She just couldn't stop smiling as he walked away and around the corner. He lived a couple of kilometers away at his cousin's house which was close to Tokyo University. Kagome would be going there after high school, and she could just ride her bike from home.

Kagome wondered about Katsuo's family, and what his house looked like. Katsuo seemed like a very neat kind of guy, if she could tell by his immaculate stationary. Kagome sighed and walked back up the steps, she had had the best two weeks of her life. And tomorrow would be another good day, they were going to the movies to see the latest zombie movie. While she didn't really like that type of movie, his funny commentary would make it worth seeing.

Her mother was still cleaning the kitchen from dinner when Kagome came into the house. Kagome sat down at the counter, and looked at her mother, she had decided to bring this up now. "Mom, what do you think about Katsuo?" Her mother turned away so her daughter wouldn't see the smile, she had suspected Kagome may like her new cute new tutor. "He's a nice young man, smart, and with a good future ahead of him." She turned to her daughter then so she could see this smile. "And he's also quite gorgeous!" Kagome's big stupid grin came out. "Yes! Oh mom, I think I kinda have a crush on him, and I didn't want you to disapprove if maybe we dated someday in the future." The sentence came out a little awkwardly at the end and she hoped her mom understood what she meant.

Her mother gave Kagome a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. "All I wish is your happiness dear one, but if he hurts you I will have Gramps sick demons on him!" They both had a good laugh and Kagome went to get ready for bed. She was excited for the next day to come. She felt so relieved that she had someone to talk to. She had told him about her first time through the well, and explained what the jewel was. He seemed to take it like any old myths about magic, demons and enchanted jewels. But she didn't expect him to take it seriously, how could anyone imagine the experience of being kidnapped by a giant half woman half centipede monster? Or the feel of Inuyasha's ears. While it was still pretty early in the evening, Kagome had started writing down her tales, which could take hours.

She thought that telling him all of it in chronological order was the best, instead of skipping around from story to story. Kagome remembered those first few weeks the best, so writing that down was just fun for her. Right now she was writing down how Inuyasha got his rosary and when she shattered the jewel. That moment would forever be clear in her memory, like watching a bomb explode, in pink. Kagome was unbelievably happy to be able to talk to someone about her adventures, she had never told her friends the whole story because it was so unbelievable. They were just the average kind of girls, they wouldn't be able to handle the life changing notions of time travel, demons, and magic actually being real. It would literally blow their poor little minds. The details about Inuyasha that she had been able to talk about made him seem like the worst kind of guy, and while Inuyasha wasn't the best kind he wasn't too bad. Yes he was foul mouthed, foul tempered, well... foul everything, he meant well which cannot be said for many men in any era.

Kagome thought about Inuyasha, she had really cared for him. She had been planning to ask Inuyasha on a real date after their mission was over. She hadn't realized that her wish on the jewel would change everything. But of course it did, Inuyasha would never have been pinned to the tree, Kikyo would never have died. Sango's family not slaughtered or used. And Miroku... would never have had the wind tunnel, or his father or his grandfather. Kagome wondered why their family would have that birth mark if the wind tunnel never happened. It seemed an odd detail of fate, like the universe was giving her clues maybe? Telling her, yes it was real and your not crazy, but that in this timeline it never happened. Kagome also realized that it meant that there really could be alternate time lines and alternate universes and such, all the things people told her never existed did. Kagome wondered if Santa was real too...

Kagome was trying to get ready as fast as she could, Katsuo was waiting for her down stairs. She was so excited, she hadn't ever had the chance to go on anything like a date before. Her adventures in the well made her life a secret, not to mention she was always in the feudal era and never had a moment to relax. She had never gotten to meet boys, except Hojo, but that was Hojo... He was... nice... but not boyfriend nice. Katsuo was boyfriend nice though, more like great, funny, compassionate, smart... Just the kind of guy she always did want to meet. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while also trying to put on her shoes, and managed to poke herself in the eye in the process.

Coming down the stairs with a tissue pressed to her eye, and her shoulders bunched in pain Kagome echoed, "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, ow..." Katsuo was suddenly at her side. " Are you okay Kagome?" Kagome jumped, she hadn't seen him come up on her now blind side. "Yeah yeah I just poked myself in the eye, mascara stings really bad." She started blinking her eye as much as the pain would let her, and soaked up the tears with her tissue. She was letting the mascara flush out of her eye naturally. "I know what will make it feel better." Kagome was curious, anything to stop the burning would be great. "What?" He smiled at her. "Close your eyes." She did without hesitating, trying to figure out what he was doing, when she felt something soft and silky feeling against her eye ball. A small pressure on her eye, and then the other one, as it pulled away she felt gentle breath on her face. he had kissed her eyes, like a mother kissing a boo boo. Kagome opened her eyes at him and smiled sweetly, that was really touching. And weirdly her eye didn't hurt as bad anymore.

Then she felt a hand smooth over her butt cheek. Kagome frowned. "Miroku you pervert stop that!" She had done it again! Called him by the wrong name. Now he was frowning. Kagome had taken a step back to yell at him, now she stepped forward again. "Hold on let me try that again... Katsuo! You pervert! Stop that!" He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Which is when her mom came into the room, and cleared her throught to announce her entrance. The couple stepped back from each other quickly, looking guilty.

"When does the movie end? I can pick you two up after if you want." They shared a look and Kagome answered. "That's okay mom, we can walk it's not that far, and we need the exercise." She knew her mom wasn't fooled, but hoped she would just take the excuse. "Okay, well keep some change on you incase you need to call." Thier family didn't have enough money for cell phones, they were in debt so those kind of luxuries stopped. Although her mother didn't get rid of the cable...

Kagome said her goodbyes and they left, walking down the street hand in hand. They had about three kilometers to go to the movies. They walked along for a while in a comfortable silence, but Katsuo spoke up. He slowed them to a stop and looked at Kagome's face intently waiting to judge her reaction to what he was about to say. "Kagome, I am very glad I met you, you are an amazing girl unlike any other I've met before." Kagome blushed deeply, she turned shy not used to anyone clomplimenting her like that. "I was wondering if maybe... we could have a serious relationship?" His nervousness leaked out and he had broken out in a light sweat. Kagome felt her big stupid grin break out on her face, and her eyes sparkle. "YES!" Oops... Kagome realized that she had yelled her answer in her excitement. "I mean yes, yes I would really like that." They both just smiled at eachother for a minute, then both shared a nervous chuckle. "Okay." Kagome said nodding at him, he nodded back, "Okay."

Kagome started walking again and Katsuo ran to catch up with her. Kagome was a great walker, after all she walked all over Japan. Although she shouldn't have done it, because she felt her strength fade fast. Before she knew it her knees gave out, and she was on her but on the sidewalk. Katsuo knelt beside her, his face showed worry. Kagome breathed hard, "It's okay... just wore myself.. out." Katsuo had forgotten about her illness, she had seemed fine the last few days. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome looked up at him with a watered down smile, and sighed. "Not really, I just need to.. sit for a while, maybe eat something..." Katsuo smiled. "Well this is no where to sit, or eat. Which sounds just like a movie is the perfect remedy, how about I just take you there?" And without waiting for an answer he scooped her up from the side walk bridal style and started walking away from her. Kagome laughed as people gave them funny looks.

He carried her the last kilometer, it was made easier since she was 15 pounds underweight. He worried feeling how thin she was, like he could snap her like a twig. His protective instincts kicked in, and he realized that he would protect her with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got to the theatre Kagome could walk. They paid for thier tickets and popcorn, as they sat down the last commercial aired and the theatre went dark. As Kagome predicted the movie was aweful, but his comments were hilarious. She actually laughed out loud a few times interrupting the movie, other movie-goers must think she's crazy, not that Kagome cared. An hour in there was a problem with the film and they said there would be an intermission and in about 15 minutes it would be fixed. When the lights came on Kagome popped out of her seat, confessing the need for a restroom. As she tried to shuffle through the packed isle she tripped and fell into someone's lap.

"Oy wench get off me!" Kagome's head spun. She was sure she was hallucinating, there was no way any one could sound that much like Inuyasha. Kagome jumped off the person's lap and turned around to face him. Kagome's jaw dropped, it was Inuyasha! Except he was younger, like 13-14 and his hair was bleach yellow blond and spiked, it must be his reincarnation. They stared at eachother for a minute, silently. But the moment was broken by someone behind them saying, "Hey bitch move your big ass away from my boyfriend." Kagome turned to see who his girlfriend was, she almost wanted to laugh. She was a young version of Kagura. Kagome felt so weird, like reverse de ja vu. "Hey do I know you?" Said Inuyasha's young voice behind her.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, she wanted to tell him the truth, but knew there was no way this little punk would believe it. "We met a long long time ago, excuse me, sorry..." Kagome got away as fast as she could, and used the bathroom. Is it a coincidence that out of the billions of people on the planet that they could be reborn as that somehow, she, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagura would all end up in the same neighborhood? Nope, it just wasn't possible, which means it is possible that her other friends were somewhere around here too. She went back into the theatre from the other side so that she didn't need to cross her friend from 500 years ago.

While Kagome felt nervous from her interaction with Inuyasha's reincarnation, she was happy it happened even if she never saw him again. But she had this nagging feeling that she definately would. She was smiling when she sat back down next to Katsuo, who gave her a questioning look. Who would look that happy to have gone to the bathroom? Kagome giggled at his confusion. But before she could explain a loud voice interupted her. The announcement came on saying the movie would start again in a minute. Kagome leaned in close to Katsuo and whispered in his ear, "I just saw Inuyasha.. or his reincarnation. He's a little punk!" When she leaned away from him he was frowning. Kagome remembered that Katsuo didn't like Inuyasha, not only had Kagome told him about her crush but had told him about Inuyasha's behavior, which was not socially acceptable in today's society. Kagome giggled and realized Katsuo was the jealous type. "Don't worry he looked like 13 or 14, and as I said a little punk." Katsuo looked into her eyes deeply trying to find a trace of her old crush, but all he saw was humor. He joined in on her smile. The theatre darkened and they leaned back in thier seats, and shared the same armrest.

After they left the movie theatre Kagome told him the next story or two of her adventures and explained that Kagura was from later in the story. She also talked about and analyzed the encounter she had had with Inuyasha's reincarnation, and the sense she would see him again. They held hands and walked all the way home, they didn't even mind that it was incredibly cold that night, or that some of the street lights were out. They were perfectly safe together wrapped in beautiful destiny.

As soon as Kagome kissed him goodbye and stepped into the house she couldn't stop smiling and did for the rest of the night. She told her mom the whole thing, in detail. After Kagome got to the end of her tale, her mother's face got serious. "Kagome honey, do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Kagome answered quickly. "Not yet, why?" "Well my friend Itsumi is moving out of her house and asked me to help her for the weekend, she also asked if I knew someone who could take her son for the weekend too. So I told I would see if you would do it, she offered to pay you for it too, 90$ for three days. I'm supposed to call as soon as possible." Kagome understood her mother's urgency, but Kagome wasn't about to refuse. Babysitting was easy, but she also needed to know what she would be dealing with. "Yes!... so how old is her son?" "Oh, I didn't think to ask...but she mentioned him being in junior high!" Kagome was releived that she wouldn't be changing diapers. "Okay, I will totally take him for the weekend, and say hi to Itsumi for me."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes, her dream flashed behind her eye lids. It was really a memory, of the first time she saw Inuyasha in his human form. When he had kissed her. Kagome felt the familiar pang of sad nostalgia, wistfully wondering what her future would have been if she hadn't altered the course of time.

Kagome sat up then swiveled so she could put her feet on the carpet. After a few seconds she stood up and proceeded with her morning routine, getting dressed and using the bathroom. By the time she came downstairs it was noon, she had slept in for the weekend. But she always got enough sleep, her family made sure that she got all the rest she could handle. Kagome walked down the stairs and was happy that she wasn't tired when she got to the bottom. She was eating her cereal when her mother came home. "Kagome! I'm home could you help us?" At first Kagome was confused but then she remembered what her mother had talked about the day before.

Kagome went to the door to see her mom with grocery bags hanging on her arms, shuffling towards the kitchen. Kagome traded her house slippers for some sneakers, and pulled on her coat flipping up the hood. It was raining steadily outside, the news said it would last all weekend. As Kagome pulled the door open, she saw another person walk up to the door way, it had to be Itsumi's son. Kagome was wondering what his name was when she recognized him. It was the little punk from the movies! Inuyasha's reincarnation! Kagome recovered quickly before he had the moment to look at her. And just decided to make her best impression.

She smiled, "Hi, so your Itsumi's son? My mom didn't mention your name..." Kagome hoped this would start a conversation. He looked up from the crate of oranges he was carrying, to see the teenage girl walking up to him. He stopped in his tracks and Kagome could tell he obviously recognized her. "Your the girl from the movies! The one who fell on me..." The suddenly both blushed at the same time. His face scowled up, and he suddenly did something so Inuyasha like Kagome laughed out right, the boy shouldered past her and muttered, "Just don't fall on me again! I might not survive it," while walking into the house at a brisk pace.

Kagome frowned as she realized she still hadn't gotten his name. She went to the car and grabbed the last few bags and made her way back into the kitchen, where her mother and itsumi's son were putting the groceries away. "Hideaki that is very sweet of you, but you don't have to help me put this stuff away." Kagome's mother smiled at Hideaki behind his back as he put something in the fridge. "It's cool, I help my mom all the time." Kagome set the bags down gratefully, she hadn't expected the extra weight to tire her that badly. Kagome sat on the barstool at the counter. "Oh Kagome! I just got a whole weekend's worth of food. I know you can handle making lunch and dinner for them, they can do breakfast themselves." She started to pick up her luggage and purse. "And make sure that everyone eats thier vegies, and don't let the boys play too much of those video games." Kagome knew her mom would go on and on like this. Kagome smiled as she reassured her mother. "Don't worry mom, I know all the rules. I can take care of everything. I love you, see you sunday night." Her mother shuffled to the door and Kagome gave her a hug goodbye. She stopped before leaving though and pulled something out of her coat pocket. "And here's for anything else you need sweety." And handed Kagome a 5,000 yen bill. Her mom walked out the door and started the car, Kagome waved her off and went back inside.

She found Hideaki on the couch watching TV. Kagome remembered herself at 13/14 and decided if he was like any other young teen she would just talk straight with him. Kagome got his attention and held up two fingers. "Two things; A. Are you hungry or thisty? and B. Do you want to sleep on that sofa or in Souta's room with him on our spare futon?" He looked at her evenly with a hint of annoyance. He held up one finger. "Yes to both and, can I have a sandwich and a soda?" Kagome nodded. he held up his other finger, "I will sleep down here, the couch is fine." Kagome wondered why he would want to couch over a futon... "PB&J or ham and cheddar? and Sprite or Cola?" He paused for a moment deciding... "Ham n' cheddar, and sprite."

Kagome went back into the kitchen and started making his sandwich, she sat on the barstool and hummed while spreading the conidments. Kagome wondered if Hideaki had the same tastes as Inuyasha. But maybe he didn't, he grew up in modern Japan, with modern food and modern tastes. But she was dying to ask. "Hideaki! Hey, do you like ramen?" She called to him in the other room. "Yeah, It's my favorite food." When he spoke Kagome yipped in surprise, he had been much closer than she had thought, practically right behind her. She turned to face him with big surprised eyes, but smiled when she saw the huge grin on his face. They both knew he had just punk'd her abit.

He walked over and grabbed a soda, cracked it open and took a drink. He looked at her over the rim of the soda while he drank, never taking his eyes off of her, Kagome was strongly reminded of Inuyasha again. "Why do yah wanna know?" The half truth came easily to Kagome, having already had to talk this way to her once upon a time friend. " I.. I had a friend once who was alot like you, his favorite food was ramen too." Kagome blushed thinking that it was awkward talking to Inuyasha about Inuyasha. But Hideaki thought she was blushing for other reasons. "So... he was like an ex boyfriend or something?" Kagome looked at the teen in front of her and smiled inside. Teens. "Um.. I guess so, kinda." He nodded and grabbed his sandwich trying to look nonchalant. "So... do you have a boyfriend now?" he chewed and gave her innocent eyes like he was asking her favorite color. Kagome smiled, teens... "Yeah, his name is Katsuo, you will meet him later when he comes over to tutor me." Hideaki looked surprised. "Tutor you?" Kagome got up and grabbed a mug for some cocoa, she always wanted cocoa when it rained.

As she stuck the mug with milk into the microwave as she thought about her answer. But as she went to answer there was a crack of thunder and the rain became a down poor thumping on the roof. "Well.. it's kinda a long story do you want to hear it?" Hideaki shrugged and waited for her to talk, munching on his sandwich. "I was a freshmen in highschool, but I had a really bad accident and ended up in a coma for a whole year. So I-" "Sho wait! Wha appened?" He interrupted her still chewing. Kagome would have laughed at him, but her answer wasn't funny. "I uh.. I fell into the old well on our property head first. And it put me into a coma, when I woke up I was behind in school. So I need to study and learn a whole years worth of school over the summer. My mom hired a tutor to come to our house and help me while I still recover." Kagome said all this without looking at him, she just couldn't look him in the eye while she told him all of it. Because she wanted desperately to tell him who he really was, and felt extremely ashamed that she wanted to do the same thing that Inuyasha had done to her. Put her into a little Kikyo box, it looks like her, acts like her, must be her. But Kagome wasn't Kikyo, and Katsuo wasn't Miroku, so Hideaki cannot be Inuyasha. Even though they are so similar!

Kagome had taken her cocoa out of the microwave and was stirring it gently. Kagome decided she need to get to know Hideaki. "So... Hideaki, do you have a girlfriend? Was she that girl from the movies?" He scowled and sat at the counter. "Yeah, Her names Akane. She has been kinda crazy since we hooked up last week... I don't know what to do about her." Kagome's girly smile came out for the first time in a long while. What was better for cheering her up than gossiping and advising?

"Like how crazy?"

Hideaki scratched his head and sighed looking like he was at is wits end. "I liked her at first because she was so independant and confident of herself. But once we were together she got crazy jealous and clingy. She always has to know where I am, always texting and calling me. She bites the head off of any female that comes near me, even teachers! She's crazy!" Kagome rolled her eyes, she had heard of girls like that.

"Well, I think that means she is just not very experienced when it comes to relationships and dating, shes probably doing everything she has seen on TV on how to be a girlfriend. She probably feels a little or very insecure about her position as your girlfriend." Hideaki just blinked at her. "Really?" Kagome nodded at him and sat down heavily on a stool next to him. "I suggest that you give her a little extra attention, text her first and ask her how she is, call and tell her goodnight, in public and... privately give her a little extra sweetness. She should really like that." He was blushing again, from her "private" comment. "Oh.. Okay I will try that. Do you mind if I go watch TV now?" Kagome got up and took his napkin and empty soda can and recycled them, then grabbed her mug. "Sure, if you need anything just holler, I will be up in my room."

Kagome was just about to fall asleep over her writing when she heard a pounding on the front door. It was loud enough that she could hear it up stairs very clearly, they must be ripping the door off its hinges! Kagome got up and walked to the top of the stairs, and sighed as she would have to walk down the stairs very very slowly. She knew she was tired today and didn't want to push herself. As she stepped down the first step she heard Hideaki answer the door. "Hello? AH! Akane what are you doing here?" He sounded shocked and Kagome realized that when he said crazy he really must have meant it. She had found out where he was and showed up without even saying anything? Not only is that rude but definately stalker-ish.

Kagome was a quarter of the way down the stairs now. "Ishi saw you walking up the steps to this run down shrine, she over heard you saying something about the weekend. Who are you with? And why won't you answer my texts!" Kagome heard her stomp through the front door, yelling at Hideaki. "My mom sent me here okay! She wanted me to be at a babysitters for the weekend." Kagome could tell he was trying to keep his temper but he was fraying around the edges, this must be a common occurance Kagome deduced. Akane was ripping into him more, screaming now. Kagome couldn't really understand her. It started with something about Hideaki not needing a babysitter and ended with something about him being a liar.

Kagome was halfway down the stairs, she wished she could go faster but she didn't want to fall. Kagome felt a little panic bubble up in her stomache, what was she going to do about this apparantly crazy teenage girl invading her house? She tied to go faster down the stairs but right on the second to last step she tripped, and landed hard at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome gasped as she felt pain lace through her side, she would probably be bruised later.

At the sound of the thump from Kagome's fall the fighting couple went silent and looked at her. But all that did is give Akane a face to attach her anger to. "YOU!" She screached at Kagome, who still couldn't get up. She was exhausted from her decent down the stairs and her own body weight felt like a ton. Kagome looked into a pubescent Kagura's angry face looming over her, and had no idea what to do...

"You skank! Going after younger boys like that, trying to steal my boyfriend! I'm gonna make you pay for that, and it will be easy, you can't even get up!" Akane laughed as she raised her hand to hit Kagome. And just as she was about to let her hand fly to slap Kagome in the face, Hideyaki spoke. "Stop it Akane." The extremely jealous girlfriend turned to Hideyoshi wish a frighteningly mad face. Through clenched teeth she spoke to him. "You're defending her!" Kagome watched his face set with his decision, he had had enough of Akane. "Get out... Leave Akane!" He yelled in clearly into her face, so there no mistaking of what he said.

Akane turned back to Kagome with a odd expression somewhere between shocked and thoughful. Akane seemed frozen to the spot staring at Kagome, and when Hideyaki figured she wasn't going to move her grabbed her by the arm and hauled her towards the door. But as soon as he touched her she turned into a wildcat, screaching, clawing and fighting him. But he remained impervious to her attacks and shoved her right out the door and slammed it shut.

Kagome and Hideyaki shared a very releived look. Kagome sighed, Akane started screaming outside and banging on the door. "So you wanna go play checkers in my room?"


	6. Chapter 6

It only took Akane an hour to take the hint and leave. But Kagome and Hideaki kept playing checkers. He was actually pretty good at it, and tended to hoot when he made victories. When the house was quiet, "So, do you want to help me bake some cookies and watch a movie with me?" Hideaki had a very nice relaxed smile, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that was a kind of smile Inuyasha would have had, if he didn't have the life he had had. Kagome blinked and got rid of the fog in her head, luckily Hideaki hadn't noticed her face, he had been putting the game away. Kagome smiled to herself. People always thought teenagers were unreasonable, but if you're polite and a little nice they like you. Kagome slid off her bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers.

Hideaki seemed to like being useful, so Kagome decided to have him help her around the house, it might make him feel better. Kagome also admitted to herself that it would take a load off her as well. "Hideaki? Would you mind helping me down the stairs?" He blinked at her for a moment but seemed to remember why she needed help, his lips shaped into an O. He jumped right up and hovered around her to the stairs. Kagome stepped to the edge of the stairs and took a deep breath. Walking was okay but the stairs were always exhausting. He was standing behind her, so she pulled him over to her right and grabbed the left side banner. "Give me your arm.." She muttered and latched onto his forearm. "okay move with me." Kagome was not used to being the authority figure, to be giving orders and not following. Slowly they descended the stairs together, step by step. He was breathing harder than her by the time they got to the bottom and Kagome was happily surprised that she didn't feel bad at all.

They went into the kitchen and he was nice enough to collect many of the things for her to cook with, ingredients and gadgets. he helped her measure things as she mixed, turned the oven on for her and she slid the cookies in. Right after that Souta came home, announcing himself with the slam of a door. "Oh hey! Your Hideaki right? So have you played Uber Ninjas?" Hideaki's lit up in video game joyness, "NO! My mom wouldn't buy it! You have it?" Souta's face lit up equally bright. "I haven't played on the two player setting yet wanna?"

Hideaki nodded enthusiastically and Souta walked towards the stairs. "Okay, come up to my room." And with that they were gone. Kagome sighed, feeling a little jello-y. She set the timer and moved into the living room, sitting on the couch and clicking the remote to find something to watch.

- Ding! Ding!

The oven beaped for the last batch of cookies and an exhausted Kagome pulled them out, she decided that next time she would only make half a batch. But she knew she was lying to herself, the cookies never lasted very long. She slid the parchment off the cookie tray and used the spatula to lay the piping hot cookies on a rack. Then moved over to the first wire rack and the first round of cookies, they were cool enough but still warm in the very middle, perfect. She pulled out a tray and a plate and piled some cookies on it then filled three glasses of milk. Two glasses went on the tray, the other was for her, and she stepped over to the end of the stairs.

"Okay Boys! Break time, come down here and have some cookies!" There was a moment of silence, then the stomping of feet, door knob twisting and the thunder of elephants on the stairs. Gravity pulled the boys down fast and they nearly bowled her over at the end. "Thanks Kagome!" Souta grabbed a cookie then kissed his sister on the cheek. Hideaki just verbally thanked her while nibbling a cookie watching Kagome closely. The boys each chewed on their cookie, finished it and simultaneously grabbed their glasses of milk and chugged half of it.

Souta grabbed another cookie and ran up the stairs again, Hideaki waited until Souta was in his room before turning back to Kagome, a mischievous smile on his face, "Can I give you a thank you kiss too?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Kagome felt a little scandalized, a young teenager like him hitting on his babysitter! "NO! Punk, now go play, shoo...shoo! Kagome waved a hand at him as if she was dealing with a small animal. Having gotten the reaction he wanted, Hideaki just laughed and went up stairs.

About an hour later Katsuo showed up for her tutoring.

"So how do you like my cookies?" Kagome smiled at Katsuo chewing on one of her cookies. He finished his first one and drank a whole cup of milk. He smiled at Kagome as he cheerfully grabbed another cookie. "Ah Kagome these are some of the most delicious cookies I've ever tasted. I'm gonna hafta ask you to bake more for me, pay me in cookies, then I will get fat but I will be soooo happy...* munch munch*." He barely finished his sentence before knawing on his second cookie again.

"So I am going to be stuck here for the weekend Katsuo, I am looking after one of my moms friends sons. Right now he is playing video games with Souta, they should be pretty quiet and leave us alone."

"We need to learn today Kagome, and no distracting me this time. I don't want to get too behind my schedule."

Kagome frowned at him sadly, "But I hate math. Anything else is more interesting."

"Kagome, I don't want to give your mom even one reason to fire me as your tutor! Just think, the faster we get through chapters the more time you get to spend with me. Not doing math."

Kagome laughed and hooked her arm through his that was holding the remain bite of his cookie. He smiled down as his lovely student and blessed the day she came into his life. Katsuo shoved the last piece of cookie into his mouth and kissed Kagome at the same time. A doubly sweet moment for them both.

"Who's this guy?"

The couple whirled around, caught by surprise by Hideaki. His face was stonily serious, his eyes seemed darker than she first thought and Kagome realized she was looking at his anger.

Kagome cleared her throat which suddenly felt dry. "This is my boyfriend, Katsuo. He's also my tutor for the summer."

Hideaki, not ever taking his eyes off of them, moved into the kitchen and grabbed another cookie from the rack. The quiet moment was awkward.

Hideaki just turned and stomped back up the stairs. Yelling back, " He looks old for you!"

(Hey fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a long time since I updated and it will probably be again but never lose hope! As always I love Reviews and Messages! :p

**Tip: If you like more mature stories look into the others I've written.)**


End file.
